Silence is Golden
by strxbe
Summary: Nitori catches his senpai doing something a little dirty and can't help but join in on the fun as well. RinTori, NSFW, Masturbation, Smut


_Come oooon_. Nitori thought, his face locked in a concentrated expression while his thumbs moved quickly across the screen of his phone. He'd been playing this little game for about an hour and a half and he couldn't stop. It was too addicting and... and the lack of homework tonight only urged his temptation to continue longer. He really had nothing else to do for the remainder of the night, after all. Swim practice was over, he'd already eaten, all of his other friends were busy and Rin wasn't here-

"Christ"

The younger jumped at the sound of the voice and the door opening, his fingers automatically tapping the screen of his phone to pause his game as he quickly adjusted his position on his bed to look less lazy. His blue eyes darted to the slouched figure walking into the room and followed him as he moved to set things down on the desk and slip off his shoes. Nitori breathed out slowly, a few rushes of warm flutters swimming through his body.  
"S... Senpai- You're back early!"

The man in question briefly tossed his gaze to his kouhai before looking forward again and sliding his team jacket off of his toned shoulders and leaving it in a pile next to the desk.  
"Yeah. Some people from my class joined me while I ate and they were annoying, so I left right afterwards."

Dinner. Nitori guessed it right. He could usually tell when his senpai had gone to a meal because he'd be so laid back and lazy afterwards. He was sorta like a cat.  
"Oh..." He paused, eyeing the elder from his top-bunk perch as said elder removed his slightly damp shirt and replaced it with a tank-top to sleep in. He could tell that Rin had taken a shower as well because his familiar, specific body wash scent deliciously filled the room. He _loved_ that smell.  
"Um... I got a case of soda today. It's in the fridge... you... can have some if you want it." He held his breath for a moment as he waited to hear Rin's response. He personally didn't drink soda very often, but he knew that the other did. Which is why he bought it, but... Rin didn't have to know that.

Rin glanced at the mini fridge in their room from the corner of his eye before stretching upwards with a sigh, pushing his shoulders back and hearing his back crack a few times. Nitori's breath of admiration from the bunk beds was nearly audible.  
"Thanks."

Nitori hummed a soft acknowledgement, nodding once to himself before taking a slow, deep breath. He contemplated what to do next. He could go back to playing his game... he looked down at the paused screen and knitted his eyebrows together. _The noise might bother senpai, though... _With a subtle look of realization, he gripped his phone a bit tighter. _I could always just plug in my headphones; what was I thinking-_

The thoughts immediately ceased and he nearly dropped his phone as his eyes caught sight of his beloved senpai's swimsuit flying across the room to crash in the pile with the team jacket from earlier. Rin, his senpai, the most perfect and attractive being he'd ever met, current had no bottoms on of any sort and Nitori felt as though he couldn't move. He stared at the edge of his bunk, silent, listening for any sounds of rustling to confirm that clothing has been put on.  
_What if he slept naked or with no underwear or pants._ Nitori thought; _What if he stood up and I saw him- what if he came up here with me- _He blushed softly and moved away from the edge of his bed, lying down afterwards. Though, he continued to listen... it'd be sort of a turn-on if his senpai slept with nothing on his lower half. Those fantasies were dismissed, though, as he heard the other move around beneath him and slip on shorts. He sighed quietly but didn't mind much.

Since Rin had come back to the room and was seemingly preparing for bed, Nitori figured he might as well do the same. Senpai would shut the lights off soon and from then on, it wasn't like he had much of a choice except for sleep. So, he pushed himself up and sat on his knees, straightening out the blanket under him and fixing his pillow to lay how he liked it. Afterwards, he pulled back the corner of his blanket and crawled under it, wrapping himself up a little and snuggling down tight into the little nest he'd made. He honestly loved his bed. When he'd saved up enough money a while back he bought a large, almost body pillow, for himself to cuddle against and press against the bars of the outside edge of his bunk. It gave him a little more privacy when he wanted it and it was just all around warm and comfortable. A good buy, for sure.

As he'd suspected, it was only a matter of minutes before he heard a deep grunt and the sound of Rin's bed frame creaking as he stood. He lifted his head and shifted his pillow a bit so he could peek over the railing and catch a glimpse of the other, just to make sure nothing was needed. Not like anything was ever needed.  
"Shutting off the lights?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Goodnight, Senpai."

"Night."

Nitori smiled and nestled back down into his blankets, sighing contently against his pillow as the room was suddenly flooded in darkness by the flip of the switch and the sound of Rin laying back down in bed could be heard. As he relaxed onto his side, he really began to feel how tired he actually was. Not tired enough to fall asleep instantly, but his body felt extremely comfortable and just all around it felt great to actually be lying down and on the edge of sleep. His attempt at slumber was interrupted though when he heard a soft sound drift up from the bottom bunk.

_Is... _Nitori's cheeks flushed as he tried to identify the ocassional sounds, his eyes glancing over to the dimly lit screen of his charging phone. It had been about twenty or thirty minutes since the lights had been shut out. Could he be...?  
The kouhai silently leaned closer to the edge of his bunk and pushed his pillow down a little, his eyes narrowing as he focused and tried to catch any subtle sounds that might break through the silence again. When he heard a muffled, quiet sigh and the near silent slap of skin against skin, he knew for sure what was going on. _Matsuoka-senpai is masturbating._

Nitori's body temperature flared and any attempts at sleep were temporarily out of the question until further notice. A few sharp pangs of arousal shot through him as he thought about the full effect of what was happening and he almost forgot to breathe from time to time as he focused on hearing every sound. He'd only 'caught' Rin touching himself once or twice before, but each time he did it turned him on like nothing else could. They were in the same room, merely _feet _from each other and Rin had the confidence, and need, to masturbate anyways. Nitori breathed slowly and quietly, listening as Rin's hand movements sounded firmer and more confident. He felt a little creepy, but... he couldn't help himself.

He shifted his hips quietly to lay upwards with his his back momentarily arched upwards. His fingers tugged his shirt up to his chest before quickly sliding down his toned torso and push the front of his boxers down so he could wrap them around his semi-erect cock. His eyes fluttered closed and he stroked slowly, trying to picture the things that were happening just below him in his head as he listened to the subtle sighs and smacks. Each time he heard an attractive, clear sound a rush of excitement shot through him to pool heavily between his legs, heightening his arousal and pleasure from his own touches and teases. He made sure to stay silent, though, so Rin wouldn't be alerted to what was happening. His eyes remained closed and his lower lip lightly clamped between his teeth or his jaw slacked open with his brows pushed together to force back his sighs and urges. Nitori was _very_ good at doing this while going unnoticed.

He almost seemed to match his senpai's pace, increasing his hand when he thought Rin did and giving slow, firm tugs when it was quiet and he could only hear slow, deep breaths. His fingers had become sticky with precum and the head of his shaft was firm as he slid his foreskin up and down over it. The pleasure he gained from it was almost overwhelming and he held his breath while he spread his legs a bit further and then closed them again, his hand moving quickly up and down over the head while he rode out the momentary increased pleasure. He stopped before it made him cum, though, wanting to last as long as his senpai.  
Luckily for Nitori though, it seemed that Rin was quickly nearing his release as well... judging by how quickly it sounded like his hand was moving and the sharp, heavy breaths that he could hear. He must have been sure that Nitori was asleep... or... just really didn't care if he was heard or not.

It wasn't too long before Nitori noticed Rin's breathing hitch, followed by silence. He held his breath as well and clenched his jaw, pumping and tugging his shaft quickly as he tried to bring himself to orgasm. _That's it... senpai's cumming... senpai's cumming right now! _He breathed out slowly and quietly once he heard Rin's pleased grunt, trying his hardest to get off before the other somehow realized what was going on.  
Unfortunately, he just couldn't do it fast enough without the sounds from before and he suddenly saw Rin's form stand up from the corner of his eye.

Fear shot through him and Nitori immediately stopped all movement and held his breath, waiting to see what Rin was doing before he continued. When he saw him move towards the bathroom door right away, he sighed silently. _He must be going to clean off..._ Nitori bit his lip when his eyes landed on his senpai's bare backside, realizing that he hadn't put his pants on before getting up. He could barely see it through the darkness, but the fact alone was enough to ignite his raunchy imagination once again. He stroked his length once or twice before he shifted and rolled onto his side, his face flushed due to his state of arousal.  
He knew what would get him off.

As Nitori stroked himself with one hand, he moved his other to his mouth to heavily coat his first two fingers with saliva. Afterwards, he moved that hand quickly behind him and shifted his hips a bit so that he could rub his slicked fingers around his entrance, prodding gently with his fingertips a few times before sliding the first one in slowly. He sighed quietly with his lips slightly parted- his eyes focused on the bathroom door so that he could stop when Rin came out of the bathroom and wouldn't see what he was doing. Until then, though, he moved his slender finger in and out at a moderate pace, enjoying the intruding feeling it brought. Though, one finger definitely wasn't enough and it wasn't long before he inserted the second one alongside the first one. His fingers moved relatively in time with the strokes on his cock and his body quickly heated up.  
_Senpai... Rin... fuc-_

Nitori nearly jumped as he heard the bathroom door open and he immediately stopped moving, suddenly extremely grateful for the body pillow that hid the view of his body. Still, he closed his eyes nearly all the way until he was peeking only through his lashes, silently repeating over and over in his mind for the other to not get some crazy urge to look over his railing. Thankfully, Rin didn't suspect anything and laid back down in his bed with a bit of a grumble and Nitori nearly sighed in relief. Now he could continue.  
And he definitely did.

As his eyes closed tight and his back arched, he pushed his fingers deep inside of himself and curved them slightly, sliding them in and out quickly as he tugged at his length and feverishly rubbed the tip over and over with his thumb. He moved both hands quickly and firmly, imagining the dirtiest things that his virgin mind could muster until he felt a strong, familiar feeling cut through his stomach. He inhaled sharply and quietly, holding his breath as he kept his hands moving in the same repetitive motions until his pleasure peaked and his chest tightened. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth open, rolling his hips into his hands as he released and covered his fingers and thigh with hot fluid. His body trembled with pleasure as he relished in the feeling, eventually coming down from the climax and withdrawing his hands from himself. He turned his head and pressed his face into one of his pillows, sighing slowly and heavily into it as he let his body calm down and relax for a moment.  
However, he wasn't completely finished. He needed to get rid of his mess.

Nitori looked at his hand, the thick liquid on it glistening in the small amount of light coming in through their window. There was no way he'd get up to clean it off now... not with Rin still awake. He'd definitely know that Nitori had heard everything if he did that... and... he didn't want to wipe it off on his blankets. Not all of it, at least... what if he rolled into it in his sleep? Gross! The kouhai narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at his fingers, then brought them to his face and ran his tongue over his skin to lick off the substance. He continued until his hand and thigh was mostly cleaned off, then rubbed off the rest with his blanket until he was dry. He didn't mind the taste of himself... in fact, he kind of liked it and he ended up doing this more often than not.  
Though, he still swallowed a few times to get the taste mostly out of his mouth, then pulled up the front of his boxers and fixed his blankets. He _definitely_ was tired now and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep exactly as he was.

Maybe next time he'd see Senpai's penis too instead of just his ass. He'd really love that.

* * *

**If you liked it, I love love love reviews!**


End file.
